<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elves, Dragons, Merfolk and more? Thank God by SDragonPhoenixFihah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729192">Elves, Dragons, Merfolk and more? Thank God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDragonPhoenixFihah/pseuds/SDragonPhoenixFihah'>SDragonPhoenixFihah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>first work ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDragonPhoenixFihah/pseuds/SDragonPhoenixFihah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn as a Royal member of a very hateful race is bad.<br/>Being the only one with common sense is worse.<br/>But being placed in a life or death battle at the age of 5?<br/>Dear God, take me now!</p><p>A girl from our world is reborn as the Twice Cursed Blood Red princess of rhe Human Kingdom. A place filled with morons, in her opinion. Thankfully, Humans are not the only race even though most stay in this damned country. Elves, Merfolk, Dragons, Fae and even Spirits!? (What's the difference?) Well thankfully, our hero loves all things magical.<br/>Wait, hero? Don't you mean heroine? What do you mean that bastard King told everyone-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This is my very first ever written work. This is meant to be FANTASY so forgive me if things dont make sense. I welcome criticism openly so long as its constitutional and not just "Needs more details"<br/>Please be gentle and remember this is a very first ever work of mine.<br/>Also, not beta read. Comment ideas or suggestions, I'll give you a Shout out before the next chapter if I use it.<br/>#genderdontmatter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say I was pissed, was an understatement. As I watched this foolish girl attempt to ease the tension in the room to promote "fairness and equality for all", I couldn’t help but notice she was mostly defending the Humans. God, I hate people. Here we are at the brink of war of the Demon, Elven, Fae, and Dragon races against Humanity. all because of this idiotic girl. </p><p>How did I get here? Simple, allow me to explain.<br/>
It all began when I was reincarnated.</p><p>Yeah, reborn. Sounds insane, I know. But it’s not the most ridiculous thing that’s ever happened. </p><p>In my past life, I was not exactly average but not obscenely abnormal either. I was a recluse but not exactly by choice. I had (and still do) a hard time making and keeping friends. Mainly because I am blunt and rather uncaring about stepping on toes. Not the best way to be but I didn’t feel like I needed to change the way I am just to suit people who would eventually leave and hurt me. </p><p>I died rather stupidly. I was playing a damn game because of insomnia at 4 am during a thunderstorm. I lived in a metal trailer made cheaply even for the 70s. Metal box, bad insulation, bare wires and lightning doesn’t mix well. </p><p>But its fine, not like I had much in that life anyways.<br/>
I was reincarnated into a baby. My first memory was seeing my new mother for the first time. God, I thought she was a Goddess at first. Her face was flawless even haggard by exhaustion and sweat. Her hair was messy but still beautiful locks of pure white. Like freshly fallen snow. Her eyes were red, making me realize she was an albino with pale skin as well. </p><p>This poor woman probably baked like a lobster in the sun. </p><p>Beautiful as she was even soaked in sweat and beyond exhausted, she looked so happy to see me. I couldn’t remember anyone in my previous life looking at me like that. But I couldn’t help notice the saddening anguish in her expression as she held me. Distantly, I could hear yelling from I assume outside this small room. We were alone so she probably gave birth alone.</p><p>Dread filled me. Birthing in hospitals in my world could always go wrong. There’s no telling what went wrong. </p><p>“My darling baby girl,” she breathed, ever so slightly tightening her hold on me, snapping my attention to her immediately.</p><p> God, no.<br/>
Don’t take her, please.<br/>
I - I just got her.</p><p>“My beautiful Euphiemia (Ew-fii-Me-ah). You look so much like your father already. Kind of unfair,” she chuckled breathlessly. The room we were in suddenly jerked, making me realize its not a room! Its some kind of vehicle! </p><p>My mother whimpered as she was jostled, her face drawing up in a quince before smoothing out to give me a pained smile. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, my darling. You’re going to face so much hardship in this world of ours. Especially since you inherited my eyes. But you must be strong, my Euphiemia. This war torn world has only just found peace, so do what you must to grow strong and protect those you love. You are the third child of the Human king, his only daughter,” she looked ready to cry at this. It was obviously not good news for me. </p><p>Wait, IM A PRINCESS!?</p><p>“Ack!” I gurgled in shock, making her chuckle through her barely withheld tears.</p><p>“He will not love you at first, my darling. I hope you can forgive him. He has changed so much since he came home from the War. There are many things in this world for you to see and learn. I hope you can experience them all happily. Become a light for others, Euphiemia. A shield to protect and a sword to defend with a wit to overcome all obstacles. That is all I pray for,” her voice grew fainter and fainter, her eyes dropping close. </p><p>“Ah!” I squealed, unable to make any other sounds than baby babble.</p><p>No! Don’t fall asleep! Please, help is coming! </p><p>Right?</p><p>The vehicle lurched once more and I could hear the yells of men and horses. I could only assume we were being attacked.</p><p>“I’m sorry, my darling. I’m . . . afraid I must . . . leave you now. . . . Grow strong . . . . . “ she smiled softly at me once more before I felt the life leave her. </p><p>No! Please! Mother! My crying scream echoed throughout, mourning a life I never knew. As I cried I felt something burning in my chest, over my heart. As upset as I was, all I could do was grab onto the warmth and beg for help. I felt a snap from deep within and I felt a wave of pure energy leave me. </p><p>Anger filled me next, I was angry at those attacking and I wanted them GONE!</p><p>I heard more yells and screams outside, these filled with anguish and pain shortly followed by loud splattering sounds. The warmth came back to me, cocooning me, and I somehow knew those that caused this, were dead. </p><p>Good.</p><p>But now exhaustion took me. I was already tired from being reborn and I guess that energy took what I had left that kept me awake. My mind reached out for the warmth, begging it not to leave me too. It felt like it wiggled for a moment before becoming slightly warmer and I somehow knew it would stay with me. I fell into a dreamless slumber, unaware of the world outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Weird Elves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Euphiemia grows and experiences the world a bit, taking her first steps into a world she'll need all the help she can get.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: First ever work. Not beta read. Accepting CONSTRUCTIONAL criticism.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whelp, unfortunately Mom wasn’t lying. The king who was my sperm doner, really didn’t like me. In fact, when he first saw me, I could feel the murderous intent in his eyes. Yet he did little more than exile me for my “protection”.<br/>

Yeah, I’m pretty sure he's thinking of that old phrase “out of sight, out of mind”.<br/>

My place of exile though small was perfect for me. But by small, I meant a country mansion.<br/>

What did you expect? I’m royalty bitch.<br/>

I was officially placed in the care of Duke Carlton, an aged Noble who was too old to make appearances in the Capital. He was a very strict man with a no nonsense attitude. He then passed my care onto the maids and I saw very little of him.<br/>

I did find out many things in my first four years of life here in the country.<br/>

1: Fantasy World.<br/>

Yeah, that warmth I talked about before? Apparently that was magic! Honestly, it shouldn’t have surprised me because if I can be reincarnated with all my previous life memories then why cant magic exist?<br/>

And not only is there magic but there are magical CREATURES!! Que the fan girl squeal.<br/>

2: Non-Human Races<br/>

Like every fantasy world setting, there is more than just the Human race as the main intelligence. (Thank God) And not just the usual Goblins and shit. Elves, Dragons, Merfolk, Spirits, Far, etc. And each race has sub races! So damn cool!<br/>

But unfortunately, this world is pre-industrial so there are many problems that come from that.<br/>

3: Slavery<br/>

Duke Carlton personally introduced me to this reality with obvious pride. (Sick fuck)<br/>

My caretakers were slaves. One, a Dark Elvish woman “honored” with the name Alice. She was a sweet, demur woman with gorgeous brown skin and a thin, slightly curved body. Her hair was shoulder blade length and hung loose, covering her adorable pointed ears. I made a point as I grew to compliment them, making her blush shyly. She taught me many things of her people, the language, traditions and such. Unfortunately she had been a slave 50 years before me and knew little of her people. She had been sold by her younger half brother who was a Human. Apparently they shared a mother. (How that worked, I don’t know)<br/>

The other was a Fae, he looked around his early teens and was used to do my heavy lifting. He was silent, always. I later found out that he had been abused since birth by his Human father into complete silence and had a deep hatred of Humans. Including me. I decided not to push my luck with him and mainly left him alone. He was seldom around any way.<br/>

These two were the only ones I had constant contact with. Because Alice was my caretaker (too lowly to call her my Nanny apparently) she carried me wherever until I learnt to walk. The other maids were extremely harsh around her, thinking I couldn’t understand them. They made no effort to hide their sneers and mean words. Not that it would have done them any good. Elvish hearing is very good and my own was amplified by my magic. But through them, I learned a lot though. Mostly mean words but also bits of gossip about other races.<br/>

I grew up mostly isolated because of this though I did have free range. It was abnormal the rate I hit mile stones for a baby. Solid-ish foods at 3 months (mashed foods), sitting at 6 months, crawling then walking at 8 months. I did small exercises to strengthen my body, my magic helping me to not get sick or be sore. At a year, I was learning the Alphabet, Human and Elvish from Alice. She kept my abilities a secret so no one would know.<br/>

By the time I was 4, it was no surprise for me to walk the vast garden by myself. Alice would cover for me, walking me to the middle of the garden where no one could see me and then let me roam. Maybe not the best idea to let a toddler walk alone but I wasn’t exactly a toddler. Not that she knew that. And with her hearing if I screamed, she would hear me. But a week after my 4th birthday was when my dull and boring routine changed.<br/>

I met someone. An Elf.<br/>

Now, let me explain something. Duke Carlton's lands bordered with the Great Elven Forest, a place no Human had dared venture. Well, those that were racist and superstitious. Because the Duke was a paranoid fuck, he set his mansion at the town near the border. The border was 3 miles from town and the mansion was a mere mile in the other side of the town. The town used to be very popular and busy before the Duke settled here in his old age. Trade was still done with the Elves but guards from both sides remained present in the town, causing much tension. And Slave Trade was very much alive and real so Elves rarely went anywhere alone.<br/>

So imagine my surprise when I come across an Elf on my walk. And not just any Elf, but a child. A Sun Elfling to be exact. Alice had told me that Elflings were rare and therefore extremely protected, add on that he was a rare Sun Elf made it an even bigger shock. His hair was gold with gold eyes and dark skin, dark like milk chocolate rather than Alice's dark tan color. He wore what I assumed was the traditional wear of Elves from the Forest. Dark green tunic over a beige long sleeve with dark brown pants and leather boots. He looked my age, which meant he was very young in Elvish society. Far too young to be alone.<br/>

He was passed out, soaked in I assume sweat (I hope). And his cheeks were flushed with a fever. He didn’t even stir at my approach.<br/>

“Hey, hey wake up,” I called as loudly as I dared. Despite this being the Duke’s private lands, I didn’t have any allies here so I couldn’t trust anyone. The boy remained unconscious which I kind of expected but very much worried me. I reached out and felt his forehead and immediately flinched in shock. He was near scolding! It was winter and he was laying on the bare ground without a jacket out in the open. His breathing came in harsh, rough pants.<br/>

Without wasting another second, took off my thick clock and covered him before moving him under a thick, low hanging tree. He groaned softly at my handling of him.<br/>

“Shh~ Its alright. Just hold on,” I whispered in broken Elvish, thanking every God there was that I had Alice teach me, though there was a lot I didn’t understand. This boy probably barely knew any English and wouldn’t even recognize it as sick as he was. His face scrunched up and his eyes barely opened and I smiled at him as comforting as I could.<br/>

“Ada,” he whispered before falling unconscious. I knew it was the Elvish word for Daddy but I didn’t really pay it any attention, he was delusional from the fever, exhaustion and possibly dehydration. I quickly made my way back to the center of the garden, running when I could, out of sight from the gardeners. It was going to snow today so I needed to hurry before the boy froze. Alice looked up at me in worried confusion as I ran to her.<br/>
“Alice, I don’t have any time to explain. I need you to go to my room and open the windows. Make sure no one sees you. But if they do, tell them I want to watch the snow fall. Get a fire going, make as hot as you can and get a bowl of water and a clothe. Place them next to my bed,” I ordered hurriedly. Alice knew this was important because I rarely ever ordered her to do anything.<br/>

“Yes, my Lady,” she nodded seriously and bowed before walking away so she didn’t draw attention to herself. I bolted off in the direction of the herb garden green house, pulling up my dress to not get in my way. Once there, I quickly recalled all my knowledge from Alice and various medical books to pick which herbs I needed and put them in my pocket. I could only pick the basics right now because I didn’t do an examination on the boy to find out what he needed.<br/>

I should have told Alice to get a kettle of hot water too. Damn it.<br/>

I didn’t have time to regret anything, I had no idea if the gardeners had found the boy yet or not. I had to move quickly so I just ran as fast as I could back to him, not caring if anyone saw me. Snow was already beginning to fall.<br/>

The boy was still where I left him, covered by my cloak and the tree. I went to his side and did a very quick once over to make sure I could move him. He was still unconscious but his breathing was just a bit harsher from the cold. I maneuvered him as best I could onto my back with the cloak securely wrapped around him. Since he couldn’t cling to me and was rather heavy (but still lighter than a Human boy. Thank God) I had to lean forward to compensate his weight and make sure he didn’t fall.<br/>

By the time we safely made it to the window of my room (which was on the first floor) it was well past noon and at least 3 inches of snow had fallen. Now I wasn’t exactly out of shape, mind you. I ate healthy and exercised every day to strengthen my body. But you have to realize, my body is still four years old and I have nothing to do weight training with. The garden was huge and I hadn’t even discovered all of it yet. Add on that I was carrying a boy my size and near weight on my back, don’t judge that it took a long freaking time you critiques.<br/>

But I made it to the window and Alice, after getting over her shock, helped me get him inside and into my bed. To avoid suspicions, I told her to go and do her normal routine, I could handle it from here. She really didn’t want to leave, she kept looking at the boy with obvious worry. But I couldn’t have anyone coming in here to get her so she finally left. She had even gotten a kettle of water for me, somehow anticipating I’d need it. Alice really was the best.<br/>

The boy was delusional from his fever, calling out for his father desperately, only calming when he saw me or I held his hand. He really hated being alone. For three days, I stayed by his side in secret. Alice spread word that I was on a study binge again and everyone knew not to disturb me. They thought I was learning the Alphabet and I threw tantrums to express frustration at my “slow progress”. I made medicine from the herbs I gathered and soaked them in my magic before brewing and feeding the mixture to the boy. I also washed him which wasn’t weird for me. I did have friends who had kids in my past life. Though Alice threw a fit about it until the boy said something to her in Elvish. Don’t know what it was but she backed off pretty far.<br/>

I think I just lost a friend.<br/>

After the third day, his fever finally broke and I nearly yelled in joy. If it had gone any longer, I would have had to steal him away to the Forest for help. Not sure how that would have gone though. Alice has brought back news from the town that the Elven guards were more antsy and nervous but no one knew why.<br/>

I’m sure Alice knew but she didn’t tell me so I figured it was just an Elvish thing about the missing child. But that meant I couldn’t bring the boy to town, it would call too much attention to just hand him over to the Elves in town. I had to get him to the Forest somehow.<br/>

Through my broken Elvish, I learned the boy’s name was Estel which brought back so many memories of a certain Elf-raised King from my previous world.<br/>

I wonder if Hobbits existed here.<br/>

Alice was a big help, translating things for me and explaining things for him. But as he regained strength, he started acting like a normal 4 year old kid. Which was both entertaining and worrying because the maids here would not hesitate to sell him.<br/>

My opportunity to get him home though came through pure, unadulterated luck. The Duke was gone to the Capital for the Seasonal Meetings. Which meant the staff was reduced because it was winter, meaning less work. Guards were lessened because no one knew the sole Princess was living there, gardeners were no longer needed except for the green houses which was under one gardener instead of three, no Duke meant no guests which meant less cleaning. It was stupid easy to get a horse and take Estel away. I had to leave Alice behind to keep cover just in case.<br/>

I wore traveling pants and a thick black tunic with golden string lacings and leather boots under a thick dark green cloak. I pulled my hair into a tight bun and kept it covered with the hood. Estel was dressed double warm in my clothes since his were torn from his escape. He was a Sun Elf so I knew he didn’t fair too well in the snow and he just got over a sickness so I was very cautious. I gave him thick dark brown pants to wear and an even thicker long sleeve tunic which matched my blood red hair and eyes that he insisted on having, pulling the kicked puppy look off well. I also gave him gloves and a scarf to hide his face in case we ran into someone. All this was under another dark green cloak that I layered my magic on to keep him warm.<br/>

Estel seemed to really love his father, as he talked about him a lot, his eyes sparkling at me as I controlled the horse. I hate that this world didn’t have electricity or cars but it was probably for the best. It took a lot less time than I thought to ride the four miles to the Forest. It did take a bit longer than I’d liked because I had to go completely around town to avoid being seen. I kept him covered by a thick, dark green cloak just in case though.<br/>

Unfortunately, we weren’t as unnoticed as I wanted because at the border, I could see a group of Elves waiting for us. At least, I thought they were waiting for us since we were the only ones on the road at the time. I was nervous as fuck because what if they killed me? Wait, I have no problem dying. What if they kidnapped me!? And sold me like Humans did them!? Maybe I could just drop Estel here where they could see him and run?<br/>

Estel, the adorable little boy, took that choice from me by yelling out to the group, throwing back his hood and scarf and waving his arms excitedly. The horse was still calm and walking towards them so he didn’t detect any danger and the same was for my magic though it remained ready to defend me if I needed it.<br/>

I could see the group a bit more clearly now and what I saw made me pale and gulp nervously. Elves of different races were all dressed in very sturdy but flexible looking armor. It was beautiful and looked flexible in a way only Elvish armor could be and they all had bows and arrows with swords. There were about 20 of them watching us and I could only assume there were more in the dense trees behind them. They seemed cautious, most with a hand on their swords. A slight glint of light could be seen in the trees and I knew it was an arrow head pointed at me. Great. Maybe it’d be a quick death?<br/>

The boy squealed happily suddenly and said something to the horse, who picked up from a leisurely walk to a canter, making me gasp and hold on tight to the creature's mane since there was no saddle. (Don’t judge, I am too small to put one on myself and I don’t even know how anyway)<br/>

“Papa!” Estel yelled in my ear and my eyes immediately searched the group. There, just behind the group of warriors, was a man in similar armor though his seemed a higher quality and he wore a leaf green cloak as well. Even among the beauty, grace and elegance of Elves, this man practically screamed Noble. Oh dear God, those idiotic Slavers almost caused a damn war! This is getting out of hand!<br/>

The Elf Lord looked almost exactly like his son, just more grown-up and aristocratic. Gorgeous dark skin and long gold hair pulled back in a ponytail and decorated with braids. Alice once said Elvish braids symbolized things in their culture but I was too young to know them and there were too many to explain at once. Estel didn’t have any so I assumed it was a coming of age thing. Or maybe you had to earn them?<br/>

Once we were maybe 20 feet from the tense group, the horse stopped and kneeled on the ground, making me squeak in surprise and almost fall because Estel jumped off and ran towards his father, my cloak and scarf fluttering behind him but staying on because of my wrapping them. The Lord knelt, relief covering his face and slightly echoed in the barely there expressions of the others. Had I not had my memories, I probably would have thought they were glaring at me. I was trembling in my own tunic and pants as I watched the reunion nervously.<br/>

I wasn’t expecting a reward or anything but magic is tricky and I didn’t know if this really was who Estel thought it was or if it was a trick. But as moments passed and Estel began chattering away in rapid Elvish to his father, I relaxed my tense body. Apparently he said something that shocked them all because all of them yanked their heads around to stare at Estel, who was oblivious to it, still talking. I gulped and turned back to the horse, ready to get the fuck out of there, I’m sure they had noticed my hair and eye color and assumed the worst like everyone else.<br/>

Like my father, I had shocking blood red hair and eyes. But my hair was dark, like dried blood shining in the sunlight. To Humans, I was Twice Cursed of Blood. Superstition led people to believe blood followed my steps and obeyed my command. It didn’t help that I killed assassins the day I was born. But Humans reviled me so I could only assume what that meant to Magicals. Best to leave while everyone was distracted.<br/>

“Wait,” a deep lilting voice called in English, making me freeze. I turned my head so I could look behind me. The Lord was standing, Estel beside him but the warriors had pulled back so I could see the pair clearly. But they were still there, just at the tree line and the lack of rustling told me the ones in the trees had yet to move either. The Lord was watching me with warm eyes, warmer than I expected one to have at an “enemy” child, even if I was a girl.<br/>

“My son has told me much about you, Young One. How you rescued him and nurtured him back to health, keeping watch and guarding him these past few days. How can I thank you?” he asked, watching me. I shook slightly from my nerves but stood my ground and turned, meeting his eyes which he didn’t flinch from. My face was covered by my scarf, partly to protect me from the cold and to hide my identity.<br/>

“N-No thanks needed. It was the right thing,” I stumbled over my words. His eyes widened slightly at my voice, I guess he assumed I was male in these clothes. He suddenly smiled at me and walked closer before kneeling to one knee, shocking me this time.<br/>

“Then, may I know the name and face of my son's savior?” he requested, tilting his head slightly. I glanced behind him and saw the other Elves watching in silence, eyes intensely on me. I looked back at the Lord and nodded shakily, making him smile more oddly enough. Estel giggled and beamed at me, glancing excitedly at his father. I reached up and tugged down my scarf before lowering my hood hesitantly. My hair was held up in a simple high bun had fallen into a ponytail, the end reached an inch past my butt. No matter how much I trimmed and cut, by morning it was either back to its original length or longer.<br/>

“Vana~” the Lord breathed, his stunned eyes on me. I blinked in confusion, not recognizing the word. I heard gasps from the other Elves, making me even more nervous. My magic emitted an amused feeling to me so I knew it wasn’t bad like usual but I was still nervous with the attention. Estel whispered something to his father, making him blink and rein in his shock to look me over. I guess he saw my trembling and cleared his throat and glanced back, amused.<br/>

Dude, I’m four and there’s at least 6 inches of snow on the ground, give me a break.<br/>

“Well, Young One. Since you have returned my son to us, may I ask that you join us for a meal? It is still rather early for lunch but I wish to talk with you more. Gain your side of the story,” he said. This meant going into the Forest with them. My magic still didn’t react negatively so I knew they didn’t hold any illl intentions and no one knew about my magic, not even Alice. So I felt comfortable agreeing. Plus, father and son had matching puppy eyes, begging me to agree.<br/>

When I nodded in acceptance, the look of elation on their faces (even the guards) caught me completely off guard. Maybe red hair and eyes meant something good to the Elves?<br/>

“Thank you, Young One. May I have your name?” He asked me, smiling happily at me.<br/>

“Call me Euphie,” I said quietly, gripping my cloak closer around me. For some reason, telling him this nickname made him just grin like he won something.<br/>

“Euphie. A beautiful name,” he complimented me, making me blush shyly. No one complimented me, not even Alice who flinched at my hair and eyes.<br/>

He stood held out his hand for me to take which I did, after a moment. Estel, the adorable kid, grabbed my other hand and started chattering away. I couldn’t understand a word he said so I just smiled softly at him and let him know I was listening. We walked for quite a while though I barely noticed, my attention split between watching my steps and listening to Estel to try and pick up a word or two. The trees got bigger and bigger, soon becoming as big as a small house. And I don’t mean height, I mean as round. I can only guess they get bigger further in.<br/>

I was led inside the tree and to an office, where the Lord sat on a small two seat couch and motioned for me to join him. Estel had run off to play with the guards, his pent up energy finally peeking. When I asked the guard to make sure he doesn’t push himself too much since he was still recovering from being sick, everyone just beamed at me and assured me they’d watch over him. They all seemed very pleased with my concern which confused me but I had no choice but to ignore it. Not like I was in a position to ask questions about them and their culture anyway.<br/>

“Euphie, I’m afraid I had forgotten to introduce myself earlier. My name is Aranel, Ki- Leader of the  Sun Elves,” he said, making me blink. I knew Sun Elves were rare and I had already figured that this elf was in a position of power but I didn’t think he’d be the leader. My luck sucks, man. When I showed no reaction to his name, his beaming smile seemed to get wider.<br/>

“Now, can you tell me your story?”<br/>

With that, I told him all that I could while maintaining my identity. I was pretty much an orphan, taken in by the Duke as a favor to my father who abandoned me at birth. My caretaker Alice was letting me encore the garden the day before the Duke left for the Capital, leaving me pretty much alone and I found Estel. I left out a few details, such as I used my magic to make the brewed medicine stronger, how I pulled the sickness out of Estel with my magic without harming him. Yeah, it was best to just leave some details out.<br/>

Aranel listened without interruption, taking in everything I said. I was so engrossed in telling him everything that I barely notice him taking my hair down and combing it with his fingers. The guards at the door watched us and my attention was split on them as well so that was another distraction as well. By the end of my story, my hair was silky smooth and slipped through Aranel's fingers like loose silk. I didn’t mind, I do the same thing, always making sure my hair was clean and soft, brushing it constantly. It actually helped settle my nerves a bit. I guess I was right about them taking red hair and eyes differently then Humans, which shouldn’t have surprised me like it did.<br/>

“I must say, its concerning how much you are isolated, Euphie. No child should experience such loneliness,” Aranel said, sadness and regret gleaming in his expression.<br/>

“I don’t mind. This way I can learn and do what I want since no one cares,” I shrugged uncaringly. He chuckled softly and began braiding a small section of my hair.<br/>

“I must admit, you are rather responsible. Even returning my son to me, coming to a place you are unfamiliar with. However that is also dangerous. I would like to ask that you allow one of my guards to become your guard. They will follow and protect you wherever you go,” he said.<br/>

“So long as you make sure they know what they’re getting into and agree of their own will. Most will assume they are a slave and I would have to make it seem like that so no one could take them away,” I shrugged. Partly, I couldn’t say no to that because I am still a child and having a guard would make things easier. And, I’m pretty sure no one would agree to act like a slave.<br/>

“Very well then. Now, lunch should be ready now and Estel is waiting for us,” Aranel smiled and stood, having bound the small braid with a bit of his magic. It hung close to my face, free of the rest of my hair. It was a simple four strand braid that I could easily redo. Alice told me braids were special to Elven culture so I probably wouldn’t get away with not keeping it. Its not like I’m against a hairstyle like this and I can still style my hair in many different ways. It was actually kind of cute too. I stood and smiled at Aranel, letting him lead me to the door and back outside where a table was set up. A small table was place a bit away from the larger table where I assume Estel, Aranel and I would eat judging by the three chairs. The larger held large pots and baskets of food. I guess this was the serving table, guards kind of didn’t need a formal table since they needed to be spread out and ready for anything.<br/>
Estel was sitting on a large root that towered over us. Despite the height, he looked comfortable And stable. I could see a guard standing close by to catch him if he slipped. No one else looked worried so I wouldn’t fuss about it. But as soon as Estel saw us, his cheerful but bored face lit up and he slid down the root and ran right at me, tackling me in a hug. He then started talking in rapid Elvish, far too fast for me to understand while mostly hanging from me. His arms were locked around my neck and he leaned his weight onto me but after taking care of him by myself for almost a week, it wasn’t too bad. I listened to him though, as I always did. Which I knew he loved even though he knew I couldn’t understand. He was just happy to have my attention.<br/>

I looked around at everyone as Aranel led me to my seat, holding it for me like a gentleman and making me slightly uncomfortable but not in a bad way. The guards looked more relaxed but still on guard, free with their expressions now but not taking off their weapons. Which made sense, being this close to the border and a Lord and his son being here. I also noticed something, there were female guards! The Duke had no female guards and from what I remember, neither did the Palace. Human women weren’t exactly held in high regard by Human men, seen and weak and fragile.<br/>

Aranel drew my attention by taking hold of my hand, making me blink in surprise. I was seated on his right hand side with Estel on my other side. Aranel smiled at me and stood, making me stand in my chair. If I stood on the ground, no one would see me. He spoke to the Elves for a moment, probably giving thanks for his son's safe return and thanking me. Everyone looked at me and I became a bit flustered and unsure what to do so I bowed as I had seen some knights do respectfully, making them cheer.<br/>

Lunch proceeded without ceremony after that, if it wasn’t for the separation of us three at the table it would have been more familiar from my old world. Aranel kindly translated Estel and I's conversation, where I revealed my small amount of knowledge in the Elvish language which surprised Aranel.<br/>
“I have a hard time understanding the spoken words but I’m decent with written,” I explained unsurely, I knew it was extremely odd for a Human and a girl one at that to learn to read and write her own language. Add on that I was learning Elvish as well made it odder.<br/>
“You’re so young, even for your own people. Why push yourself to learn so much?” Aranel asked curiously, tilting his head slightly in confusion. The Apple doesn’t fall from the tree apparently, because he was adorable. He looked barely in his twenties too so it didn’t even look odd. Lucky damn Elf.<br/>

“This world is too big to be stupid,” I said bluntly, making him and several others choke.<br/>

“I’ve already mastered the spoken and written language of Humans but Humans aren’t the only intelligence. I want to learn about as much as I can and make friends. I’m odd for a Human so no one really gets close to me,” I said, looking at my bowl of stewed potatoes and carrots. Elves only ate meat at celebrations and it was flavorful despite the lack of meat.<br/>

Because of my isolation, I didn’t have friends. Even Alice wasn’t a friend, she was distant from me even though she was warm. I was so consumed in my thoughts, I didn’t notice the sad and pained looks of the adults around me.<br/>

“Well, I may not be much but I believe you have a friend in me,” Aranel said gently. My eyes widened and my head snapped up to stare at him in disbelief.<br/>
“Really?” I asked, unable to believe this. I was really getting a friend? He smiled and nodded, making me beam happily and laugh quietly. (Not a giggle, damn it)<br/>

My magic, responding to my happiness, flowed out of me to envelope everyone in happy warmth. I didn’t notice the winter birds chirping and singing in happiness and the trees seemed to let more light in, the wind rustling their leaves in a symphony of nature. Everyone watched with wide eyes, taking in the changes with wonder. Estel laughed with me, not understanding but happy to see me happy.<br/>

As the meal ended, Estel began yawning and I needed to get back before someone noticed I was gone. But before I could leave, Aranel brought an Elvish woman to my attention. She was very pretty with watery blue eyes and pale blonde hair and pale skin, her frame tall and willowy.<br/>

“Euphie, this is Téra. She has agreed to become your guard and act as your personal servant. Please treat her well,” he introduced. Téra smiled and bowed to me to which I smiled and bowed my head respectfully.<br/>

“Thank you but you really don’t have to-“<br/>

“I do. You need someone you can trust to protect your back. And remember to come back soon. Estel would be lonely without you,” he smiled. I blinked, caught off guard by the request, but nodded in acceptance. Téra bowed to Aranel and then led me out of the forest at a slow pace, allowing me to think about everything that happened.<br/>

Aranel had made a few weird comments. I wonder if he could sense . . . No. I don’t think that’s possible. How could he know? Even Alice didn’t know about that.<br/>

Elves are weird but I definitely wont be bored.<br/>

Thank God</p><p>Vana - Beautiful in the Elvish form I'm using</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Merfolk? Awesome! Treaty? WTF!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, so shout out to bafflinghaze for pointing out how hard it was to read the earlier chapters. I tried to fix it but please remember I'm doing all of this on my phone so have patience please and thank you!<br/>Warnings: First work ever, not beta read, typed and posted on mobile, ECT. Be nice to me please!<br/>Constructional criticism is welcome! (But please have more the say then more details, that comes with experience)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the whole escaped with the Elves, my life changed rather drastically.</p><p>I upped my exercise routine, adding in bags filled with sand to help with weight training. Téra was easily accepted among the servants once I stated I bought her myself and therefore was mine. I spent more time outside, despite the frigid temperatures, training my body which Téra helped me with.</p><p>Apparently, Téra had trained in the Dragon Kingdom, who focused more on martial Arts and training their bodies to withstand injuries. While they were extremely powerful creatures and wielded immense magical capabilities, they often held Humanoid bodies. Téra had been raised and trained in their kingdom and thus, knew their training.</p><p>She was a hardcore trainer straight from Hell though.</p><p>The beautiful bitch.</p><p>I would wake up everyday before sunrise to run with my weight bags. As time passed, Téra began to throw rocks and sticks at me while I ran for me to dodge. After that was core training, focusing on my torso. Then upper body training. All which had to be done before breakfast.</p><p>After breakfast, I had lessons. Which Téra did not allow me to hide my intellect though I was allowed to hide my secret learning of all the magical cultures. I’m such a magic nerd. But Téra took over my etiquette lessons, making sure I learned everything so I didn’t insult someone accidentally. Etiquette for every damn race, not just Human and a bit of Elvish.</p><p>After lunch, I had more training but this time with weapons and my training master for this was the Captain Knight. He was harsher than Téra, hating that he had to train a girl so much to the point he refused to call me a girl. I stumbled to my rooms everyday, bruised and exhausted but satisfied.</p><p>The only break I had was once a week, I went to the Forest to meet Estel. Often, he was with some guards but once a month, Aranel would show up too. Thanks to all this, I was improving in my Elvish by leaps and bounds. By the same time next year, the only problem would be my accent.</p><p>Winter and Spring passed with this routine every day until mid-summer, Duke Carlton died from a heart attack. I was only allowed to stay to the day after the man’s funeral to pay my respects before I was ordered to leave. I didn’t even have time to say goodbye to Aranel and Estel, only able to give Téra a letter to give to them.</p><p>A letter from the King informed me that I was being moved to the coast, to a large Port named Ethinia that had friendly relations with the Mer-Kingdom close by. Our Kingdom, the Stalna Kingdom, was completely surrounded by different nations. To the North was the Fae kingdom Alynth , who specialized in potions and spells as their main trade. Northwest was the Great Forest of the Elves, Sylandria which was known for their agricultural knowledge. West was the Demon kingdom Gehanna, whose strength was elemental magic. South and Southeast was the Dragon Empire, Saimid. They were dragons and other magical beasts with intelligence. And East was the Mer kingdom Altia. Even less was known about them than the Spirits but they traded seafood with us for access to the land. The Spirit Kingdom was actually in a different dimension all together, several gateways to enter and exit the realm appearing at random and untraceable.</p><p>Duke Carlton was right at the Northwest border, it would be a 6 day carriage ride to Ethinia. I was also given responsibilities to handle while there. Despite being only 5, under the orders of the King I was to be placed in charge of trade and negotiations with Altia. That damn fucker wanted me to screw up so he had plausible reason to kill me.</p><p>Just to spite him, I'm going to live and make his life pure Hell.</p><p>The entire ride to the port, I alternated between running with the carriage and sitting inside to read every book I had stolen about trading and negotiations. The guards with us really didn’t know what to make of me the first few days because I was nothing like a normal princess raised away from society. I was not meek, docile or arrogant. I heard most of them talking about me at night when they thought me asleep.</p><p>My older brothers were very different from me in their opinions. The oldest, Edgar who was 7 years older than me, was a womanizer with no interest in the political affairs of the kingdom. He trained with a sword but only for show to impress the ladies. He was notorious for being a cheater, taking many women to his bed regardless of social standing or if those girls were already engaged. He was also very violent when told no. If I met him and I find out that’s true, I will remove his baby maker. But who the fuck taught him about sex!? He’s 12! He should just be starting puberty, not fucking random women!! Who and where was his mother and caretaker!?</p><p>The second prince, Elton who was only 5 years older, was said to be a complete brat with a weight problem. He was lazy and whiny, complaining about everything and weighed in at 113 lbs on his 10th birthday two months ago. He didn’t even try to do anything and preferred to bully his servants. He was arrogant and self-entitled too! Believing he was very handsome when he was actually not appealing at all!</p><p>“Téra,” I whispered upon hearing the conditions of my brothers.</p><p>"Yes?”</p><p>“We need to up my training. In everything,” In the dark, I heard her snort back a laugh.</p><p>“As you wish,”</p><p>Say what you want but I refuse to be anything like those two idiots. I might hate the King but at least he placed semi-competent people in charge of the subject. Those two would completely destroy this kingdom.</p><p>When we arrived at Ethinia I was amazed at the bustling town that was much larger than Carlton.</p><p>Shit, I’m going to get lost.</p><p>Téra, the traitor, had a smile on her face as if she knew what I was thinking.</p><p>Something that caught my attention while looking out the carriage was the people with scales and find on their bodies. They dressed in flowing, easy to move in garment that covered the “appropriate” areas but left everything else bare. Their eyes were large and cat-like rather than the fish-like the books made me believe. Their scales which covered their whole bodies ranged in every color of the rainbow with their hair in complimentary colors. They look like more humanoid Zora from legend of Zelda. I really hop they didnt have a love-obsessed princess.</p><p>Halfway through the ride, I changed my dress choice for when I arrived. Téra seemed to predict this and had packed accordingly for my choice. How she knew, I don’t know. But she seemed to know a lot of things about me that no one else noticed.</p><p>Instead of a stiff, frilly and lacy dress that clashed horribly with my tan skin and red hair and eyes, I wore a very princely suit that was designed to resemble the Royal military uniform, just scaled down to my size. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail with my small braid left to hang down my face before loosely pulled back under my ear to join the rest of my hair.</p><p>My uniform deviated from the King’s in color, giving the appearance of paying respect to the bastard but stating my difference. The King favored red in his clothes to match his hair, so his was mainly red with gold details to show off. While mine was designed to mirror his, my color was mainly black with deep blue details. And because I have not been to war, I was not wearing the Royal Cape that usually accompanied the uniform.</p><p>Upon arriving at the Royal Mansion, I was greeted with a row of knights dressed to the nines on my right and maids and butlers to my left. My training had me squaring my shoulders, straightening my back and striding forward with pride and dignity befitting a royal. At the door of the mansion, I was greeted by several people. Three Human men and two Mermen.</p><p>“Prince Euphiemia, it us an honor for you to join us,” the first man greeted me and bowed.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>Why is this Dumbass calling me a Prince when I’m obviously a female? Is he retarded or blind?</p><p>“A pleasure, my Lord. My thanks for welcoming me,” I greeted and bowed slightly to him. I would figure this out later, for now I couldn’t afford to look a fool and correct him.</p><p>“I am Minister Jacque, overseerer of this humble city. With me is Accountant Kol, head of the accounting team. And Captain Lucas, head of the Knights which guard the City. We will be under your care, Your Highness,” he introduced. I nodded at the two behind him before turning my attention to the two Mermen.</p><p>“Your Highness, we are ambassadors from Altia sent to greet you and maintain the treaty of our people. The King informed us of your acceptance to act in his stead,” the blue scaled Merman said, bowing to me gracefully.</p><p>To quote a favorite old meme: BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK!?</p><p>I'm five years old! How am I supposed to act as the King and negotiate the treaty!? I have literal ZERO skills! That damn king really is out to get me killed!</p><p>I had to fight hard to keep my anger and surprise from showing. Just because I’m a kid doesn’t mean anything here, not with these damn political sharks. And I don’t mean the Mermen, I mean that Minister who would undoubtedly report every single thing to the King. One tiny mistake could cost my life and I only had one allie in this shit, Téra.</p><p>“I see. My most humble apologies Ambassadors for having to post pone this important matter until now. I am available to speak of the negotiations over lunch if it pleases you,” I said, bowing to them deeper than I had to the minister and baring my wrists as proper.</p><p>Upon straightening, I could see the surprise in all their eyes. I see we all knew I was unaware of my assuming control over the city. I thought I was just going to have to worry about trading and negotiations of trading! Now I had to overseer the safety and welfare of the city! This was a blatant attempt of my life and everyone knew it. Not to mention, if I screwed up then I could cause a war with the Mer-people who were allied with both the Fae and Dragon Empire. Fuck my life.</p><p>“That would be much appreciated, Your Highness. We shall prepare and be ready in an hour,” he said, then he bowed and let me pass. I walked inside with Téra following me as the Minister led me to the Royal office where he left me without any explanation to the mountain of paperwork waiting. Well at least I knew who’s side he was on.</p><p>“These fuckers really want me to die,” I sighed heavily, going around to sit in the chair. Only to find it was too low for the desk. I went to the bookshelf and grabbed a few to sit on to give me a boost.</p><p>“Téra, you know some knowledge of the Mer-people and their culture. Go down to the kitchens and ensure the cooks prepare something appropriate for our guests. I have a feeling the Minister might try something. I’ll look over the treaty. Thankfully they bought me an hour to go over it,” I said.</p><p>“Yes, Sire,” she bowed, smirking slightly at the title. I rolled my eyes and looked for the treaty which was translated into English. I needed to learn the Met-language, asap. While I’m at it, I should learn the other languages. Though I’ll have to hire a tutor for both Spirits and Merfolk since neither have books here in the kingdom. I’ll think about that later though.</p><p>For now, I need to focus on the treaty. The treaty was pretty one sided in Human's favor. Humans got full access to any sea food and from what I’ve seen the Merfolk are extremely limited on what they can do. Most shops refuse to serve them and guards are all Human so Merfolk are discriminated against. The treaty hasn’t changed in decades either, everything was out of date so the exchange rate was also one sided.</p><p>“Sire, lunch is prepared,” Téra called through the door. I sighed heavily and jumped down from my perch. Thank God I’m reincarnated or things could go horribly wrong for me. As I walked to the dining room, I thought of what I could do as I am right now. I have power but the people didn’t know or trust me so I couldn’t dramatically change things right from the start.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Your Highness,” I was pulled from my thoughts by the voice of one of the Mermen. I blinked and looked up. I was in the dining room and there was only the servants and three Mermen waiting at the overly large table. One more than I first met.</p><p>“I must apologize for my rudeness earlier. Im afraid the journey stole more of my patience than I anticipated. Please forgive me for not making the proper introductions earlier,” I said, bowing in apology before straightening with a gentle smile and bringing my hands out in front of me, palms up and baring my wrists. It was a greeting of Mer-people, showing vulnerability of weakness and trust for them to not slash my hands off. If I were a Mermaid, I would have bared my arm fins which control direction. By their expressions, they knew what I was doing and looked clearly shocked.</p><p>Please don’t tell me the ones in charge here don’t even respect customary greetings. Judging by the confused looks on the servants, that would be correct. The two Mermen from earlier looked to the third, who didn’t take his sapphire blue eyes off me. After a moment, he returned the gesture and the other two followed.</p><p>“We understand, Your Highness. Long journeys test the will of many,” the first one who spoke said. I walked to the head of the table and felt my eyebrow twitch. Just like with the desk, if I sat in that chair, my chin would be level with the table. Suppressing a sigh, I gathered up dignity to prepare to ask for a booster when Téra saved me the embarrassment and placed the thick books I had earlier in the seat. I sent her a secret grateful look and sat down. The meal was served in near silence, the only sounds were the clattering of platters and utensils. The food was raw fish, placed artfully on the plate. It strongly reminded me of sushi but there was no rice or things associated with the Asian cuisine. I didn’t think it was very appetizing but I couldn’t be rude so I ate quietly, very aware of the eyes on me. Once the food was done, I had the servants serve some drinks and leave.</p><p>Wine for them and juice for me.</p><p>“Gentlemen, before we begin the negotiations, I ask that you use my name Euphiemia,” I said simply.</p><p>“Then we insist you use our names. Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Soren. This is Sidon,” the blue scaled Merman introduced himself first and then the red scaled Merman next. I smiled and nodded at them.</p><p>“My name is Vlad, a member of the Royal family to oversee the treaty negotiations,” the last Merman said, his scales were dark purple with black hair and sapphire blue eyes. I met his eyes for the first time and after a moment, his eyes sparkled and turned bright blue before returning to normal so fast I wasn’t sure what I saw. His eyes widened slightly and he seemed to just stare at me while I carried on the negotiations with the Ambassadors. I don’t think he’s heard a word said and I was proved correct when everything ended and he was asked his opinion.</p><p>“Huh?” he blinked, seeming to bring himself back to reality.</p><p>“I have agreed to raise the payment to your people for the services of the sea food you provide. Halving the price of products bought from us by Merfolk and allowing your children to attend classes for free at our school in exchange for teachers of your language to those interested in learning,” I summarized for him, making it seem like I didn’t notice his lapse in attention.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, this is amazing- I mean,” he cleared his throat to rein in his excitement.</p><p>“I agree with the terms,” he said, regaining some of the common royal attitude. I couldn’t help a small laugh that escaped, making him blush lightly in embarrassment.</p><p>“Then I believe all there is left to do is sign and that will conclude our meeting,” I said, sliding the new treaty towards him to sign as the only Royal member that had that authority. He looked at it and nodded, signing the paper. I noticed a bit of hesitation in his movements, making me think he must be new to this like me. Though, he was older, looking in his mid 20s so he had some actual training unlike me. Once it was signed, I jumped down to shake their hands to finalize it all.</p><p>"There is one more matter, Prince Euphiemia,” Vlad said, making me pause.</p><p>“Yes, Prince Vlad?” I asked, looking up at him.</p><p>“My people are hosting a ball in a month in celebration of the treaty. We would be honored for you to attend,” he invited me. There was no reaction from the other two so I believe this was customary though I doubt anyone has accepted the invitation before.</p><p>“I would be honored, Your Highness,” I accepted graciously.</p><p>“Though I can use my magic to breathe underwater, I’m afraid no one here has been to the Capital of Altia. I would need an escort.” At this, instead of disappointment, he looked happy about this.</p><p>“Of course, Prince Euphiemia. I shall arrange for an escort,” he said with a smile, allowing me to see his very sharp, shark-like teeth. He then lost himself in his own world again, making me wonder if he had a mental condition that caused often lapses in attention. I can see why he had to have two ambassadors accompany him here for negotiations. The red and blue Mermen seemed to hurry the rest of the pleasantries and made a quick escape, confusing me and Téra in the process.</p><p>“That went well,” I mumbled thoughtfully, wondering at the mental state of the other Royal.</p><p>“Sire, you need to review the paperwork for the other matters,” Téra said, making me sigh.</p><p>“I’m five years old. If I was normal I wouldn’t understand anything in that pile. This work should go to the Crown Prince, not the third child,” I grumbled but made my way back to the office. Téra sighed as well in sympathy and followed.</p><p>To the war of words, which was both easier and harder to deal with then actual war. But I needed to get out some aggression so . . .</p><p> </p><p>Thank God</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My birthday is coming up soon~ On the 9th I'll be 23! And I've almost died twice already. Literally. So I might post another chapter on the 9th but I'm not sure yet. Please give me some ideas for future chapters~ Thank you~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the next morning, I had managed to reduce the paperwork down to 1/4th it’s original size, using my magic to help me stay awake the whole night. Today, I was going to inspect the mansion since it was supposed to be my rest day. If the treaty matter hadn’t popped up yesterday, I would have had that day too. Que sera, sera as they say. But if I slept today, I’d never sleep tonight.</p><p>What I saw of the Royal Mansion left me in disbelief and shock. Duke Carlton had hated dust and dirt inside his mansion, even yelling at me once when I was younger for coming inside dirty. If he wasn’t already dead, the man would have had a heart attack at the sight of this place. Only the entrance, my office, my bedroom and the halls directly to each were clean but even those were only half decent.</p><p>I had a very stern conversation with the Head Maid and Butler about proper care of a Royal House housing a small child and esteemed guests. I was so disgusted, I had to go outside and breathe some fresh air and so I went to the gardens. I was wearing another male outfit, having found out that damn bastard had declared me a Prince and not Princess out of spite so that if I fucked up no one could say I’m only a girl. Which didn’t really bother me too much, I didn’t care about gender or pronouns.</p><p>It just caught me off guard, damn it.</p><p>My outfit today was more relaxed then yesterday’s, resembling more of a Greek style short sleeve white and gold embroidered tunic and black pants with black boots. My red hair, still at mid thigh length despite a cut and growth spurt was pulled into a loose bun, the braid wrapped around the bun and holding it in place.</p><p>I already missed the carefree days of the Carlton estate. This garden was so much smaller and surrounded by high stone walls with small bushes and flower patches. Not one herb patch or vegetable. The sound of footsteps approaching me made me turn to find Captain Lucas watching me with a serious, and firm but blank expression.</p><p>“Sire, are you out here alone?” he asked, bowing to me respectfully.</p><p>“Captain, you know as well as I do there are six hidden guards in this garden watching over me,” I chuckled, shaking my head. I could see I caught him slightly off guard with my observation.</p><p>“Forgive me, Sire. I had not known you noticed them,” he apologized.</p><p>“No harm done. Since I can remember, I’ve always been aware of those around me. Both hidden and seen,” I shrugged. A dark look came over his face at that. Lucas was a rather plain man though he had a mysterious and broody appeal to him that attracted attention. He looked to be in his late 30s or early 40s as well which added experience. His brown hair had dark parts to it, meaning he’d been out in the sun enough to sun bleach it with dark brown eyes and slightly tan skin. Tall and dark definitely and probably handsome though I didn’t see that appeal.</p><p>“It must have come from the circumstances of your birth,” he said darkly.</p><p>“My birth? What happened then?” I asked, faking confusion. No one had told me about that night so I had to pretend I didn’t know. Lucas' visibly started in surprise, completely shocked beyond any hope of hiding his emotions.</p><p>“Captain, do you-“</p><p>“Your Highness!” suddenly a voice yelled from the mansion, making me turn to look. It was Accountant Kol and he looked very worried. Not a good sign. I'd have to put my act on hold. But I did look at Lucas for a moment with a curious expression before going to Kol, leaving the man behind. If I had looked back, I would have seen the anguished expression he had before he turned away, his hand tight on his sword.</p><p>Due to the changes I made in the treaty, Kol had panicked and thought I made a mistake which I made clear it wasn’t a mistake. I had agreed to raise the payment of the Merfolk services and allow them to attend school free in return for peace and knowledge. I had to argue my reasons with both him and the Minister to make them see the benefits of this arrangement. We would get better quality of fish and we’d learn more of our elusive neighbors. I had yet to tell them I was going to the Merfolk celebration ball.</p><p>What I also didn’t tell them was that I was watching the budget for the Merfolk like a hawk to catch any sign of embezzlement. I had already seen the signs of it before so when it happened again, I could catch the culprits and punish them. The King had left all matters of the city to me which also meant punishment of criminals. The day passed well enough though I was beyond exhausted after dinner and made my way though the halls to my room. At least everything was actually clean now. But when I reached my room, I almost groaned. There, at my door, was Captain Lucas.</p><p>“Captain, good evening,” I greeted, not showing my exhaustion. He bowed in greeting to me.</p><p>“Your Highness, may I have a moment of your time?” he asked.</p><p>“Very well. We shall talk in my room,” I agreed, walking past him to enter my room with Téra behind me. I sat on one of the couches and motioned him to sit across from me.</p><p>“Sire, it is inappropriate-“</p><p>“Captain, unless you are giving a report on a matter of importance, I hold no care for the posturing insisted upon,” I interrupted him. He sighed, looking every bit his older age, and sat across from me.</p><p>“Prince Euphiemia, you are vastly more mature than any child, able to understand and handle concepts even I fail at. So why do you not know about your birth?” He asked, straight to the point. I could only stare at him for a moment, stunned.</p><p>“Until I was the age of 3, I believed I was the daughter or granddaughter of Duke Carlton. I asked him once which he was and he proceeded to curse me. Stating that he would never have an abomination like me as a child. He told me I was the King's child, a whores daughter. That was all I was ever told,” I told him with all of a child’s bluntness, making Lucas turn an interesting shade of pale.</p><p>“I do not blame the Duke for reacting like that. I understand that having a Twice Cursed child is not something to be proud of and is actually something to be feared. The town I was raised near had a priest who took one look at me and declared I must be killed or death would come for them all. I found out very early that just because I’m young doesn’t mean I’ll be protected. Even my father. . .” I sighed and shook my head. I genuinely felt pity for myself.</p><p>If I hadn’t retained my memories, I would be dead. I wasn’t playing the political games for enjoyment. It was life or death for me and while I generally don’t care about dying, I’d see that bastard King hang first. Before this mess, I was content to live forgotten. But he threw me to the wolves to be ripped apart and there was no way in Hell I’d forgive that. Not after my mother died for me to live.</p><p>“Your Highness,” Lucas said, regaining my attention. He looked sick and in pain and I didn’t have the strength to continue acting right now.</p><p>“Captain, from your actions and words I can assume my birth was not pleasant and is likely the cause of my missing mother’s absence. But I can tell this is very hard for you to talk about. This talk can wait until you’ve settled yourself and prepared for my reaction to what I’m sure is grave news,” I said with a kimd smile. He was still and silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and nodding. With that, he and Téra left me alone.</p><p>God, this world was a fucked up mess. But at least there were good people. After I bathed and dressed for bed, I held my single braid in my hand, feeling Aranel’s magic at the end of it. A single tear rolled down my face as I thought about the Elves who I had come to know and grow close to. I missed them so much.</p><p>Over the next few days, I was very busy. Buildings and companies required inspections, criminals needed punishing, disputes needed settling, clothes needed to be fitted, paperwork to be filed, lessons to attend, etc. Téra had even started telling me to take breaks before I got sick. So much needed to be done and I couldn’t yet trust anyone of the Minister's people since I’m investigating him and his team.</p><p>Luckily, I managed to find a few of my own people while out on inspections that could help from a distance until I outed the Minister. Téra had secretly contacted a Mermaid seamstress to make me something appropriate for the ball. I can’t imagine wearing my ceremonial Prince suit nor a full ball gown underwater unless I wanted to look ridiculous. I also had to clear the day of the ball to make sure I could go since it would be extremely rude to not go after agreeing. That and Prince Vlad looked so damn happy to have a representative at the ball.</p><p>Merfolk have been trying to improve their relations with as many countries as possible. They were preparing for something and it would more than like come from the ocean. I already had a few researchers looking into improving spells for fighting in water. Maybe Aranel would know something or could help me prepare for the coming war. Since no one seemed to be listening to the Merfolk here in the city, the war would catch us Humans completely off guard.</p><p>I sighed heavily and put the thought aside, I didn’t have enough connections or influence right now to prepare for that. Nor did I have full information, which I plan to acquire at the ball. But for now, I can start on other things to prepare. As the days passed, I still hid my full intelligence from everyone, allowing them to think me a rather smart child but by no means a prodigy.</p><p>Being in line to inherit the throne allowed me less freedom for mistakes then other children and add on my father was actively searching a reason to kill me . . . But I had to be careful of how much I allow to be noticed. If I am too smart, I would draw the eyes of too many. Nobles would fight to house and teach me, to have some claim to my future success. Any one that got me would be sabotaged by other Nobles to discredit them and force me to move. This would cause much strife with the commoners, who would move to better places which would cause an even massive shift in power.</p><p>But drawing too little attention would be horrible as well, for me personally more so. If I was lucky, I’d be forgotten and able to escape the Human Kingdom to live in peace elsewhere. But I knew I had already drew the King's ire from the death of my mother so that wasn’t a very realistic option even if it was one. No, he would kill me if he gets the chance. So I needed the acknowledgment of the people, Commoners, Nobles, Allies and Enemies. Which was why I was walking into politics on my own and handling my duties myself. I couldn’t trust anyone in a position of power in this corrupted world to not abuse me in some way.</p><p>Which was why, on the day of the ball, I asked Téra to accompany me to watch my back. Aranel was right, I needed someone I could trust and I was thankful for his wisdom. My outfit for the ball was a beautiful sapphire blue and black wet suit that hugged my body. As I was Prince Vlad's guest, I was originally supposed to wear a dark purple suit but in the Stalna Kingdom, purple was meant to be a color only those of Royalty that fought in a war and won could wear. The Merfolk ambassador who advised me for the ball preparations told me that choosing to wear his eye and hair color would satisfy their traditions. I wore a golden sash over my shoulder to my torso as I’d seen many Mermen wear on land. And my gift of peace was tied to my back, I remember the Ambassador once saying that gifts were customary from one Royal to another.</p><p>Thus, given how little time I had, I prepared one of my own designs to cut back looking for something else. Not that I’d likely find anything good enough here in Ethinia but Aranel helped me once more. As the afternoon drew closer, Téra and I made our way down to the shore where we met our escorts, a squadron of around 15 armed Mermen, all who welcomed us with cautious and wary eyes. One picked me up in his arms and another held Téra close as we entered the water and began the journey to the closest Royal palace of Altia. Which took maybe 3-4 hours and thanks to a spell, we didn’t have to stop to allow Téra or I to rest.</p><p>Underwater breathing was freaky as fuck, it felt like I had bubbles in my nose keeping water out but I could breathe and speak normally. I love magic but this was still fucking weird.</p><p>Once we got to the palace, I was amazed. It was well lit in the dark of the deep sea, it reminded me of that movie Aquaman that came out the year before I died. When Arthur goes to Atlantis for the first time? That’s what this looked like, sea creatures towing carts and carriages towards the palace gates, beautiful scaled merfolk swimming around elegantly with ease. It was like a dream, one I disnt want to wake up from.</p><p>I was taken to the palace, where I was to meet the King and Council for the first time as representative of the Stalna Kingdom. However upon arrival, I was told the King was unfortunately unavailable and would be missing from the meeting and ball. But I was able to meet with Prince Vlad, who I was rather happy to see again. Over the past month, the Merman had visited many times to teach me of his culture himself since I’d made it clear I wanted to learn. Prince Vlad was sitting on the throne on a rather high pedestal, looking down over the room as other Mermen and Mermaids were gathered around him, floating just below his level.</p><p>A few were obviously the Lord’s and Ladies of the Council but the rest was a mix of guards and servants. With all the grace and dignity I could measure as a child, I swam up to meet them who all fell silent upon my arrival.</p><p>“Stalna sends its warmest greetings, Your Highness Prince Vlad. Long may be your fortune and prosperity,” I greeted, bowing to them and baring my wrists to Vlad. Speaking underwater was definitely an experience, one I fought not to giggle from. Water filled my mouth, tasting horrible really, and making it weird even though my magic allowed me to speak as clearly as if I was on land.</p><p>“We welcome you, Prince Euphiemia of Stalna. May your people know peace and your enemies only fear,” he greeted back, standing and bowing back, baring his arm fins as was custom for two Princes of different kingdoms. We both straightened and I fought a laugh at the looks of the servants gathered around. The Court and guards were all still stoic, more practiced at hiding their expressions. I envied that in some ways, Humans were far less controlled. Though I kind of felt sorry for Prince Vlad since he had to deal with these people more since the King was indisposed.</p><p>“I bring a gift for Your Highness, as a sign of trust between our kingdoms,” I said, taking the wrapped gift from my back and presented it to him. It was wrapped in a cloth sleeve rather than decorative paper.</p><p>Cause, ya know. Underwater.</p><p>Prince Vlad floated over to me and took the thin but long gift and removed the sleeve to reveal a purple hilted sword that was actually a katana from my old world. He pulled out the blade and gasped at the beautiful metal. I had the metal be black as night and mat so it didn’t reflect light, making it impossible to see in the dark and hard to notice in daylight.</p><p>“A beautiful blade, Prince Euphiemia. One I will treasure,” he said in thanks, replacing the sheath and putting the katana at his hip. The sword was taller than me so I was glad he took it, I looked rather ridiculous with it on my back.</p><p>“I will show you around the palace, Prince Euphiemia. The meetings are done for the day to allow time to prepare for the ball tonight. I presume you are prepared for the reactions you will receive?” he asked, leading me down the hall.</p><p>“Of course, Prince Vlad. A prince is always prepared for any situation,” I smiled at him, floating to be eye level with him. As far as I was aware, I was the first Human to attend the ball. Which meant I’d be facing political battles left, right and center along with many racial slurs, I’m sure.</p><p>Oh if only there were only racial slurs and politics. And not what I would deal with. </p><p>God damnit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda short this time cause I was stung by a wasp in my neck and almost died! Again! On the day of my birthday too~ (I'm deathly allergic to all stinging insects) So please forgive me for not posting anything on the 9th! It was not my intention to stand you all up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Vlad and I spent the few hours before the ball by him showing me as much of the palace as he could. I had to admit that it was grand and beautiful and elegant. Not at all like I thought it would be with gaudy and tasteless decorations that screamed “I have money so I’m better than you”. I’d only seen the Duke’s mansion and then the Royal Mansion before so I didn’t have a lot to compare to but those both were tasteless and gaudy so I can only imagine what the damn palace was going to be like.</p><p>Urg, I’m going to need something strong for a headache then.</p><p>Vlad was a very nice person, polite and kind but with a quiet authority about him that made people notice him and drew them to him. I could feel that he had a dark side that he kept hidden, much like myself, but the reactions he gave to me were genuine. You can lie all damn day but your eyes will always betray you. Its why I don’t trust someone who squints when talking.</p><p>Eventually though, he had to go and finish his own preparations for the ball which left me alone since Téra had disappeared with one of the guards. And what would you know, I got lost very quickly.</p><p>Shocking, I know.</p><p>I can find where I want to go. Eventually. If I don’t ask directions. I have a horrible memory so when given directions, I forget half of what is told and end up even more lost. But I usually just wonder around until I find where I need to get to and by pure luck, I get there right on time. The problem here is that, I am a foreign dignitary in a place that doesn’t get many of my kind. Add in my age (that they know of) and my looks, it wasn’t like I could blend in with the walls.</p><p>So I had to ask one of the guards to take me where I needed to go after I had wondered around trying to find the ball room. His mouth twitched in amusement, which confused me until he took me down the hall and around a corner. There was the ball room. I sighed and rubbed my forehead to ease the damn headache that was growing.</p><p>Why must I be directionally challenged?</p><p>I swam to the doors and suddenly, I am loudly announced and it scared the hell out of me. Dear God they actually do that shit?</p><p>“Announcing her Royal Highness, Prince Euphiemia of Stalna!” the announcer yelled over the crowd and I swam into view of everyone in the suddenly silent ball room. I tried my best to swim gracefully but lets be honest with ourselves.</p><p>As a Human, I’m less than graceful in water.</p><p>As a FIVE YEAR OLD Human even less so.</p><p>So when I get about halfway through the room and I’m just starting to relax, my foot gets caught in someone’s sheer sash and I’m yanked backwards! I could see it now, everyone laughing at my mistake and I’d be laughed out of the palace! Any future delegations would forever be marked by my mistake and no Human would be accepted because we’re clumsy fools! Dramatic, I know. But you try having this much pressure on you not to screw up!</p><p>Just as my hair is starting to float out in front of me, I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me flushed against them. Gasps from the people around us reached my ears and I looked over my shoulder to see Prince Vlad was the one holding me to his chest. He looked very nice, his shoulder blade length hair pulled back in a style near identical to mine but without the one braid.</p><p>“Good evening, Prince Euphiemia. I was beginning to worry when you weren’t here for the start,” he smiled at me, showing a row of white shark-like teeth.</p><p>“I got lost,” I said simply as he swam elegantly up to the throne. I expected him to let me go and just float by his side as he sat but he instead merely floated in front of the throne and faced the crowd, not letting me go. He did switch his hold so I sat in the crook of it but this way I was even more pressed against his chest.</p><p>I was surprised to see that he was wearing an arrangement of accessories that match my hair and eye color as well. Must be another tradition they had that I didn’t understand. The ball continued with me and Vlad staying where we were. It wouldn’t be until the end of the ball that Vlad and I would have to dance together so until then, we talked to each other and to the guards around us. I was actually have a good time until <strong>It</strong> happened.</p><p>A Merman, one that clearly didn’t belong here from his grimy appearance, was sneaking around behind the guards. His magic was hiding him very well, I had only noticed him because of my own magic warning me of danger. He was a simple light blue scaled man without hair but it was the look in his eyes that made my blood chill. His eyes were completely unhinged, not a bit of sanity left in him. I saw more than heard him prepare a spell to fire at our backs and my magic kept to my aide.</p><p>“SHIELD!!” I yelled forcefully just before a large and thick pillar of ice came right at us from above. I winced, feeling the heavy force of the ice hitting my shield dead on. My magic shook from the strain and I couldn’t help the cry of pain when the shield cracked. My head got very light and I could feel and see my blood leaving my nose to float in front of me.</p><p>The room froze for a few seconds and the insane Merman used those precious seconds to throw a Gravity spell at the ice, making it ten times heavier! My hands rose us and I felt the ice on my palms! I can’t die like this! And give this man and that bastard King satisfaction! I- I needed help-!</p><p>My blood, floating in front of me, suddenly glowed bright golden red and formed a hammer, one much larger than the small amount of blood I’d lost. Wait, I’m about to be crushed with Vlad. WHY THE FUCK AM I QUESTIONING A DAMN HAMMER MADE OF BLOOD!?</p><p>“SHATTER!” I snarled angrily, using my own frustration at my thoughts to aid my magic. The hammer shot away and up, to the side of the pillar and swung itself hard against it. The ice fractured and a second hit broke it! Yes!</p><p>I released my magic after the broken ice had fallen and had to support myself on Vlad's shoulder, completely exhausted from the sudden and extreme use of magic. I realized something as I tried to keep breathing. (Why was that so difficult? Like my soul had been battered and bruised)</p><p>The room was dead silent, everyone looking at me in shock. What? Was I supposed to just die and let Vlad die with me?</p><p>“Long live Prince Euphiemia! Future King!” cried someone within the crowd, starting a mass cheer.</p><p>What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?</p><p>I don’t give a shit right now. Blackness took me into it’s patient arms and I welcomed the relief it brought like an old friend.</p><p>Oh, Vlad? Stop looking so panicked.</p><p>At least you’re alive.</p><p>I woke up next to find myself in a room that was definitely not mine but lacked any water what so ever. Where the fuck? I sat up, wincing as I did so. My body felt horrible, like I had just tried to stop a train with just my hands. Upon looking around, I saw right beside me was Vlad, asleep on the bed just avove the covers.</p><p>I poked him.</p><p>What? What else am I supposed to do damnit!? He jolted, probably because I poked him kinda hard in the ribs, and yelled in surprise as his body rolled off the bed. I couldn’t help it, I started laughing at him.</p><p>“You’re wake!” he yelled, sounding equally elated and confused. Well, he hasn’t changed from what happened. Thank God.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>